Love Infinity: Forever In Your Eyes
by DimplesValntina
Summary: Lacey is a Life Angel residing in Heaven. Danny is a Death Angel residing in Hell. A soul hangs precariously between Heaven and Hell as Lacey and Danny compete for it. However, the two Angels have a history together. That history presents complications. What happens when your heart faithfully surrenders to love infinity? Can one find forever in another's eyes? (No Jo in fic!)
1. Chapter 1

**Love Infinity: Forever In Your Eyes Chapter One**

_**What happens when your heart faithfully surrenders to love infinity? Can one find forever in another's eyes?**_

_***Lovely Readers, this is a short fic with just a couple of chapters. It is a story I had taken notes and decided to quickly write since ideas kept coming to mind and interfering with thoughts for the ongoing stories. **_

_**For my story, I will have the Angels to inherently know each other's names and for what sides they are ambassadors. You will see that I interchangeably use the terms 'Sweet' and 'Life' for Heaven's team and the terms 'Dark' and 'Death' for Hell's team. **_

_**Hope you enjoy the story…DimplesValntina**_

**Prologue**: There is a division amongst the other-worldly beings: those in Heaven (referenced as Sweet or Life Angels) and those in Hell (referenced as Dark or Death Angels). Both sets of Angels have various levels within the ranks as well as various levels of physical characteristics. While all have some beauty to them, some have been blessed with more beautiful features, more majestic wings, long flowing manes, or distinctive patterns upon them.

Humans are the beings that are watched by Heaven and Hell. Each side observes to determine which side will guide the path of someone or claim a soul at a specific moment. Since the beginning of time, there has been a defined line of which souls belonged to Heaven and which souls belonged to Hell.

Sweet Angels could restore life to a human, guide the path of a living person, or they could safely guide a soul home to Heaven at the time of passing. Contrastingly, Dark Angels could tempt a conflicted human into more evil behavior or force an early death upon a wicked human. In the case of a natural death, a Dark Angel could claim the soul of an evil individual and escort it directly to Hell. These were the normal conditions that kept the delicate balance between the two divisions of Angels.

However, in some unique instances, there were grounds for the battle for souls – especially those in the 'in between' stages. These stages are filled with those humans in the fragile balance between life and death (those in comas, those in emergency surgeries, and those whose end of life came far too soon). In some rare occasions, there was a fight over children, who died early. What determined Heaven or Hell for these young souls was pre-determined by what type of parents they had or what type of circumstances had surrounded them at the time of passing.

In these times, the paths of Life Angels and Death Angels intersected as they each claimed souls for their respective sides. In some occurrences, it became an interesting competition. In other cases, it was an outright battle: good versus evil. This particular day was the start of such a battle…

_**Green Grove, New York (Present Day)…**_

It is the wee morning hours. Various-colored debris is painted all along a lengthy stretch of County Road 42. The remains of cars and their separated parts are spread out several yards apart from each other. The four cars, in the accident, have shells which are as crushed as cans at a metal compacting plant. Compressed horns are blaring on two cars which had been turned upside down.

There are many casualties involved in this accident. The husband and wife, in the red car, are dead. Both had been very caring and charitable in their lives before the accident. They are destined for Heaven.

Lacey, a gorgeous Sweet Angel with caramel skin and long flowing raven hair, arrives at the red car. She gently lays a hand on the husband (Mark) first. She feels her essence connect with the soul. His soul is now journeying Heaven-bound. Next, she places a hand on the wife (Elena) and connects with her soul. Elena's soul, too, could now join her husband so that they could spend the Afterlife together as well.

Lacey smiles, her dimples highlighting her face, as she thinks of the welcoming reunion that the two will have as they realize they were still bound to each other. Her whole being is filled with contentment. She sighs happily as she looks up towards Heaven.

Lacey wishes aloud "Mark and Elena, have a wonderful eternal life together in love – even greater than as you lived on Earth."

Several yards away up the road, there is another type of Angel. Danny, a devilishly sexy Dark Angel with olive skin, goatee, and lush, wavy long hair, arrives at a silver car. He strolls casually towards the vehicle to claim the soul in this car.

This is one of the cars instrumental in causing the multi-car crash. This human was malicious and often schemed and blackmailed his way to the top of his profession. He had been drinking and then decided to drag race on County Road 42 with a friend, who is in one of the other cars. Both had chosen this particular time of late night to race because of the scarcity of highway patrol and the light traffic.

"Great. Hey, man, can you help me out? I'm a little stuck here." The human, Eric, states as he sees Danny approach his car. The front part of Eric's car is crushed and the seatbelt refuses to release. Eric has no feeling in the bottom part of his body. He feels a little woozy.

The stranger smirks at Eric. He responds "I am here to help you, but not in a traditional sense."

Eric senses something is different about this person. With a look into the intense copper eyes contained in the handsome face before him, Eric senses this stranger is not human. He swallows a lump from his throat as he whispers "Are you an Angel?"

Danny smiles. He gives a single nod and answers "I am an Angel."

Eric is relieved. He wants out of this vehicle. He smiles a little as he utters "Good. Well, Angel, get me out of here. I'm feeling weaker by the moment."

"Ah, that weakness is signaling death, which I can grant immediately to you." Danny explains.

Eric is startled. "What? What do you mean I am dying? You are an Angel. You can save me."

Danny frowns as he scrunches up his face. He clarifies "Oh, you are thinking of a Life Angel. No, buddy, you haven't lived a good life. You batted for the Other Side. So, you get me, a Death Angel."

"Death Angel? But I don't want to die." Eric tries to hold on to consciousness, which he finds hard to do. All this talking continues to drain his energy.

"Sorry, but that is the ruling over you. You have lived a life of evil. Hey, look at it this way. You gained a lot of riches and success, didn't you? You enjoyed yourself, didn't you? Remember?" Danny asks as he projects a few mental pictures in front of Eric to remember.

"Yeah, I did." Eric replies as he smiles as the visions strangely comfort him.

"Well, a life well-done then, in my book. Now, it is time. Let's go out of this world, the way you like it – a king on top of the world. The next phase is just the beginning, man. Whose world is it?" Danny encourages as he places a hand on Eric.

Eric smiles and closes his eyes as he feels his life slipping away. He gives a light chuckle and murmurs "Yeah, it's my world…I'm a king…" Eric dies and his soul is now claimed for Hell.

Danny claps the dead human shell twice as he states "Another one tallied for me. At this rate, I shouldn't be long in getting promoted." He stands up and looks around. Whitney should be finished with her roundup of souls. He is ready to leave Earth.

Doug, another Sweet Angel, is in route to collect another soul from the accident on County Road 42. Doug is a plainer Angel but his mannerisms can make him somewhat cute. His size is more on the huskier side. Even though he isn't adorned with amazing features, he has the most kind spirit and most upbeat attitude of all the Angels. However, he isn't the most intelligent Angel at times and needs direction from other Angels at times.

The human, in the white car, name is Jennifer. Jennifer is one of those in a blackened-out state (akin to a coma) where she is between life and death. She was not inherently evil so Doug wants to grant her life. However, he is a few seconds too late arriving on the scene.

Whitney, a Dark Angel, is just a few feet away. Whitney is striking-looking with long platinum-blonde hair and glacial blue eyes. Her demeanor can switch from beguiling to very chilling within an instant.

Doug rushes towards Jennifer. Doug yells "Stop! She is not evil. She is not scheduled for death. She can still live."

Whitney turns slightly and smiles malevolently at Doug. She chides "Dumb Angel, you know that this is one of the instances where I don't need to abide by how the person lived her life. I can claim this one if I please. Besides, she has had troubles in her life recently. I am sure she would like to be rid of all that cause of concern. I really would be doing her a favor by taking her life."

"Don't you dare do it! Don't!" Doug yells in vain as Whitney spitefully places her hand on Jennifer and claims the soul for Hell.

Whitney has a faux innocent expression on her face. She claims "Oops, too late, poor naïve Angel. You didn't think that you could plead with me to have mercy on this human, did you? Silly Angel, you should know that my side revels in a good plea before we destroy something or someone."

Doug becomes angry. Last week another Death Angel pulled this same exact stunt. While not exactly crossing the line of the balance between Heaven and Hell, that instance and today's accident both had humans who could have lived. While normally upbeat, Doug is tired of the Dark side claiming another soul like this.

While Whitney is gleefully enjoying Doug's distress, she doesn't notice Doug spying a car which sits unattended. There is one more human who is in an 'in-between' state. Doug sees that Lacey is near that remaining human. He mentally sends a signal to Lacey.

At the same time, Whitney finally notices that Doug is not complaining about her interference of his soul-claim. She is the one distressing now since she knows that Sweet Angel is close in distance to that last human in the yellow sportscar.

She growls as she prepares to race towards that car. Doug plows into her to obstruct her pursuit. They are in a tangled heap as Whitney curses Doug and as Doug places his full hefty size upon her smaller body. They roll around and around as each tries to dominate the other with the momentum of the struggle.

Lacey has received Doug's signal and sees the beginning of Doug and Whitney's struggle. She races to the last car to aid Doug in retrieving this soul…or rather saving this human's life as she discovers that the driver is between life and death.

Rico is the human in that Whitney and Doug were vying over. Lacey assesses that he is drunk and that he was one of the cars causing the accident due to his altered driving state and due to his racing with a friend in another car. Although his aura is a little obscured to Lacey's detection, she deems she will spare his life – since Doug seemed anxious to claim this soul. Since he was not destined to die today, Lacey will grant him protection to survive this accident today. This could be his chance to right any wrongs and turn his life around.

Whitney yells to Danny who was nearby as he came to save Whitney from Doug's attack. Whitney shrieks "Go stop that Angel and retrieve that last soul."

Danny speeds over and sees the Sweet Angel standing by the yellow car. Danny knocks the Angel down in a football-style tackle and they land in a pile, a couple of feet away.

Still on top of Lacey, Danny says "Nah Nah Nah…not so fast, Tweedledum. This one's ours to claim." He jumps off her to race back to the body in the yellow car.

Lacey is panting and agitated. She sputters 'How dare you? I know you were raised by less-than-wolves, but really…."

Danny is halted by what he sees: a protection amulet is around Rico's neck.

Lacey stands up and dusts herself off. She puffs out her majestic ivory wings regally as she holds her head high and proclaims "Looks like your tally was wrong. Tsk..Tsk…didn't your side teach you to only count your 'birds in hand' so to speak?"

Whitney arrives on the scene with an out-of-breath Doug right on her heels.

Doug is relieved. He smiles as he states "Lacey, did you get to him in time?"

She answers "Yes, I did…ugh…" Lacey speech is halted as she exclaims in alarm as Danny's hand is roughly latched onto her arm. He yanks her to face him directly. His copper eyes have a fiery tinge to them as he emits tapped rage.

Danny says evenly "Take that amulet off him now." His voice is low, but lethal-sounding with an implied threat in the tone. His enormous, beautiful black wings expand about him in his fury.

Lacey pretends to consider his request. She squints her ebony eyes, glances at the Heavens, and then looks directly into his eyes.

Lacey responds "Uhmmm, can't. No, that's not exactly truthful…I meant to say 'won't'. I won't do it." She widens her eyes and raises her eyebrows at him with her statement.

She straightens her stands to stand even more erect with her white wings still fully displayed. The two Angels make a startling contrast as they stand, ivory wings versus raven wings. They were standing so close together with barely two inches separating the wings apart. From an outside perspective, the wings looked to almost encase the two (as if inside a pod of wings).

Danny and Lacey stay that way for a moment as each tries to impose a commanding air towards the other one. Their eyes intensely connect at first in irritation and then their eyes widen perceptively with recognition. Immediately, they become transfixed by some invisible hold as they gaze at each other. Danny and Lacey experience some foreign emotion that neither of them want to give credence. They each choose to ignore it.

Whitney interrupts their staring standoff with a loud screech at Doug. She contests "This is an abomination! The High Tribune will hear about this! Come on, Danny!"

She turns and angrily stalks away.

Danny smirks. He sniffs and he looks at Lacey in disdain. He contracts his wings back somewhat as he starts to walk away. He abruptly turns and brings his face close to Lacey's. Lacey's eyes widen as she is startled by his unexpected return to her.

This is the only response that she gives. She is a little unnerved by this spirit and she is peeved at her response to him. She holds his gaze and holds her ground against him as she schools her face to show no emotion.

"Don't think you've seen the last of us today. This isn't the end." Danny's breath is surprisingly sweet – especially since his soul is blackened.

He continues "Until next time, Dumb Angel…and I won't be so nice in the future - regardless how you look, Dollface."

Lacey is ticked by Danny's reference of a lack of intelligence, his insult to her. She knows he was trying to strike a low blow but that doesn't lessen the sting.

Danny turns and joins Whitney as they soon disappear into air in their retreat back to Hell.

Doug walks to Lacey's side. "Are you okay?" Doug expresses concern over Lacey's confrontation with the Dark Angel.

"Yeah. I am. Are you?" Lacey inquires.

"Yeah, although she does pack a wicked punch to the gut. I am glad that you got to that Rico in time." Doug replies.

Lacey frowns as she looks back at Rico still in the bent car. She states "I couldn't get a good read on him. He seems to be at a crossroads in his life. He is not necessarily good nor is he necessarily evil. I placed the protection amulet on him since I could not detect his aura and since you seemed so eager to save him. Hopefully, we made the right decision regarding that human."

The Angels hears sirens coming from the distance. Lacey advises "We better go. Help is arriving for Rico. Besides, you heard that Death Angel. She is going to cause trouble since we interfered with Rico. Neither of us have been summoned to appear to the High Tribune before."

"Do you think we will be in serious trouble?" Doug as he and Lacey walk away from the accident scene.

Before they disappear from view and transport back to Heaven, Lacey states "I don't know, Doug. I am trying to keep positive, but I have a strange feeling about this."

Lacey doesn't confide to Doug that she knew Danny from a prior time. She is still processing her feelings from the shock of seeing him again after all these years. Danny had gotten even more devastatingly handsome than Lacey remembered. She wonders how much she has changed physically to him.

Lacey knows she must be careful in any future dealings with Danny. He isn't the same person she once met. They have both been operating on different sides for a long time. They have different agendas and carry forth those agendas in quite contrasting ways. Lacey would do well to forget that she had ever met Danny. That innocent person should be a distant memory. The present-day form was dangerous Angel.

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading. I really appreciate the love and support you have shown to all of my fics. I hope you enjoy this short story. Please continue to the next chapter.**_

_**Oh, in case you were wondering about the title, it was inspired by the song by Mint Condition called 'Forever In Your Eyes.' It contains a line about 'love infinity – I can see forever in your eyes.'**_

_**Please continue to Chapter 2…Dimples Valntina**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Infinity: Forever In Your Eyes Chapter Two**

Both sets of Angels are confined to their resting quarters as the Senior Angels for Heaven and Hell, Gabriel and Tobias, prepare their arguments to present in front of the High Tribune days later. Both Senior Angels are fiercely protective of their squad – especially Lacey and Danny who had been groomed in their roles since young children. Gabriel and Tobias each foresaw that Fate would keep bringing these two together as their paths were connected as children. Each had tried their best to provide obstacles against other interactions between Danny and Lacey – interactions that would have occurred if the Seniors had not found ways to thwart these instances before they happened. This time, Fate would not be denied.

Elsewhere in Heaven and Hell, two young Angels have plenty of time to reflect on what led them to their current predicament. Coincidently, both Lacey and Danny have the same thoughts as they reside in their quarters. While they had been peeved at each other earlier, their close proximity sparked recognition that they knew each other – even though it had been at least 20 years since they had last seen each other. The Angels reminisce to their shared history together.

_**Danny and Lacey's first encounter as young human children…**_

_Both had met each other when they were five years old. Lacey and Danny had died on the same day in the same hospital. Lacey had been a small child who had died from a blood disease. Her parents had been loving and kind. They were heart-broken over their sweet, beautiful daughter dying. Although years later, they would be blessed with the birth of another child, Clara, they still grieved for the loss of their first-born. _

_Danny and his parents had died in a car accident. Danny had been a loving child, but his parents were selfish and only created a child to match their picture-perfect life. His mother, Karen, and his father, Vikram, had immediately gone to Hell at the time of the car accident since they were museum curators who had willingly committed theft and black-market selling of artifacts for years. Danny had been rushed to the hospital but he was pronounced dead shortly after arrival. _

_Danny and Lacey met while they were waiting in a white room…a room for those in 'limbo' between Heaven and Hell. There were others in the room, but Danny and Lacey were the only children. They immediately walked towards each other. The two introduced themselves. They each were without their parents. They wondered what was this place._

_Despite the unanswered questions, Danny and Lacey found that they could comfort each other. They were the same age and they knew the same little hand games that they could play together. The duo talked about school and their families while they were there in that room. They didn't know how long they had been in the room but it felt like a long time. Surprisingly, they were not hungry. _

_When they felt very tired, Danny and Lacey decided they would fall asleep back-to-back to keep watch for each other. When they awakened, the children noticed that no one else was in the room. What happened to the adults? Where had they gone while Danny and Lacey were sleeping?_

_The children felt a presence in the room. They gasp as they saw two men to the right of them. One introduced himself as Gabriel and he said he was there for Lacey. The other introduced himself as Tobias and said he was there for Danny. Danny grasped Lacey's hand as he objected to them leaving this room. _

_Gabriel soothingly explained that Danny's parents were awaiting him in the place that Tobias was taking him. Danny was excited that he would see his parents again, but he was reluctant to go without Lacey. Gabriel eased Danny and Lacey by saying that Lacey was going to a beautiful place filled with music._

_Lacey asked if Danny could visit. Tobias answered no, but that Danny and Lacey would definitely see each other again. Gabriel told the children that they had to leave and that the children should say their goodbyes. Danny and Lacey hugged. As each gentleman grasped the hand of their respective child and walked in opposite directions, Danny and Lacey glanced back and continued to wave at each other as they progressed further and further distance away from each other. Suddenly, they were gone._

_Lacey would later learn that there had been a big discussion over the innocent children when they had died. Such upheaval had not been witnessed in centuries. In order to keep the peace, the High Tribune had ordered a compromise. Heaven would get Lacey and Hell would get Danny. _

_A senior representative from each side was sent to collect the children. Gabriel from Heaven would escort Lacey to her position as a saintly Angel (a Life Angel). Tobias from Hell would escort Danny to join his parents in Hell and become a non-saintly Angel (a Death Angel). Even though the children were welcomed by other Angels on their respective sides, they missed one another. _

_**Danny and Lacey's second encounter 10 years later…. **_

_Both are with their respective angels as young apprentices learning the craft of claiming souls. Sarita, a Sweet Angel, has encouraged Lacey to run ahead to where a man was hurt. Lacey was to practice comforting him and guide him gently into a sleep where she could claim his soul. As she was performing the act, heard a noise and lost her concentration as she turned towards that noise._

_It was Danny, that boy she had met in the white room. She was surprised to see him. Likewise, he was stunned to see her. They said hello but were too fascinated by each other to speak further. Each had blossomed into very good-looking Angels._

_Danny had been sent by Death Angel Scott to practice stealing a soul from a Life Angel. When Danny discovered that the Life Angel was Lacey, he knew he had to complete his assignment but Danny decided to practice his charm – like how he had learned from other Death Angels. _

_He begins speaking to Lacey and notices that she blushes. He finds that he likes to get Lacey flustered, but truth be told, Danny is just as flustered by her and her responses to him. Their talk is interrupted by the appearance of Sarita and Scott. Sarita quickly places a hand on the human's body to complete the soul acquisition that Lacey had started. _

_Scott places a hand on Danny to pull him away from Lacey. Sarita stands up and accuses Scott of trying to keep her back from rescuing Lacey – in order for his own apprentice to steal the human's soul. Lacey's face reflects shock and hurt as her eyes accuse betrayal in their depths. Danny doesn't know what to feel. He has an obligation to fulfill. He becomes angry at his indecision about Lacey and angry at the accusation in her eyes – even though he knows she is just in her betrayal._

_As Scott laughingly diffuses the tense situation with Sarita, Sarita grabs Lacey's hand and leaves hurriedly. As, they walk away, Danny notices that this time, Lacey does not look back at him in her departure. He doesn't blame her but he is uncomfortable with the feeling that comes upon him. He hasn't felt this way since he was five. He dismisses the feeling as he concentrates on what Scott is saying as they leave to go back to Hell. _

_Scott teases Danny about Lacey. Danny argues that he is all about the D-life (Death-life)..not some dumb Angel (inside, he finds that hates saying that term for Lacey). Scott tells him that he was proud of him making the little Sweet Angel flustered. _

_Scott warns Danny to not be lured into long conversations with the Life Angels in the future – just quickly con and then steal the soul. Danny assures him that next time, he will have success. Danny vows internally to overcome whatever this fascination is with Lacey and prove to her that she represented the wrong side. _

_Who knew that fate would find a way to bring Danny and Lacey together twenty years later?_

_**Present Time…days later after the High Tribune has cast its decision… **_

Both sets of angels get in trouble for interrupting the way fate had it destined – Death angels were entitled to the soul since Rico had behaviors indicating that he was Hell bound. Plus, Doug and Lacey should not have claimed the soul if they did not have a clear determination of the soul's worthiness of Heaven's glory. Heaven and Hell must be in a contest over Rico's soul.

If Doug and Lacey can keep the human from succumbing to evil for 7 days, then his soul is forfeited back to the goodness side. Right now, Rico's soul is in limbo. As long as he keeps the amulet on and doesn't cave into materialistic or evil urges, he will be claimed by Heaven. If he does anything to violate those terms, his soul would go to Hell.

Lacey and Doug compete with Whitney and Danny over Rico's soul. For now, Doug will remain in Heaven and act as guardian watch over Lacey's movements on Earth. He can intervene and help when Lacey needs him. Likewise, Whitney will remain in Hell and act as guardian for Danny. Neither Doug nor Whitney can do any actions against to the opposing Angel side in order to help their respective teammate win. They can only assist their own particular sides.

There is one caveat to the competition. If Lacey fails and Hell wins Rico's soul, both Lacey and Doug would lose positioning as Sweet Angels and would be sent to Earth to return as human forms. If Danny fails and Heaven wins, Danny and Whitney would lose positioning and die as a result.

Even with the dire consequences of a failure, Danny is confident as he hears the High Tribune's decision. He smirks as he thinks to himself "Materialist and evil urges are our specialty. We got this. Eric was big buddies with Rico. They had similar likes so chances are that the vices will be similar. Rico's soul will be Hell bound in no time."

On Hell's team, Danny strategizes with Whitney about some things he can do while on Earth. These schemes could very well guarantee that Danny could win Rico's soul before the seven days are done. Danny feels good about their plans.

On Heaven's team, Lacey and Doug plan a couple of strategies of their own. Lacey's assignment is to get Rico sober and contrite. When he deals with the consequences of his actions, he can ask for forgiveness. Then, he can do a kind act for someone. As long as Lacey can change his life path within those seven days and keep him from falling astray, then Doug and Lacey will win.

Lacey reports back to the other Life Angels, Sarita, Regina, and Phoebe, about the High Tribune's decision regarding Rico. Lacey tells them of the contest between the Life Angels versus the Death Angels.

Phoebe, a pretty cheerful brunette, utters in dismay "Oh no, I hear that Danny is quite good at accumulating souls."

Sarita, the feisty, beautiful curly-haired brunette, rolls her eyes as she sarcastically remarks "Oh, are you playing for their team now? I didn't get the memo, but you are welcome to leave."

Phoebe shrugs her shoulders as she looks contrite.

Sarita counsels Lacey. "Now, Lacey, you can do this. You just have to keep your eye on the prize and keep your other eye on that rascal. Don't fall for his good looks nor his charm. They all do that. Believe me, I know…there was once a Scott on that side. He was continually a thorn in my side."

Regina, a sassy, beautiful strawberry blonde, interrupts Sarita. Regina clarifies "Sarita means that she had the hots for him. He was her one temptation."

Sarita cuts her eyes towards Regina as she disputes "As if…as usual, you are mistaken. I knew what he was up to and I didn't fall for his charms – as hard he tried."

Sarita turns her attention back to Lacey. She continues "Anyway, they will use anything in their arsenal to try to nullify you…you can't fall for their shenanigans. Look sharp! Now repeat what I just said."

Lacey repeats what Sarita has told her.

Regina offers some other advice. "I say to think like them."

Phoebe gasps as she questions "What?"

Sarita hisses at Regina. She commands "Hush your mouth!" Sarita crosses a hail Mary upon her chest. She is already exempt being a Sweet Angel, but she doesn't want to take any chances with the Almighty.

Regina asks "What? This is just strategy to win…not practicing to switch sides. Lacey, sweetie, I heard how he was around you through the three occasions. By now, he probably has the hots for you. You just have to use that to your advantage…razzle dazzle him and he won't be looking at you while you steal the golden goose."

Sarita is irritated. She utters "Would you shut up! You're going to get us kicked out of Heaven or else sentences to hard labor for several years. You have a lot of metaphors and allegories all in that so-called advice…most of them in the wrong context. Lacey, we can win without fighting dirty."

Regina reminisces "I remember in my old days that fighting a little dirty sometimes was the best way."

Phoebe looks at Regina with squinted eyes. She says "You know…the longer I work with you, you don't sound all that angelic."

Sarita smirks and has a closed mouth to contain her laughter. She feels the same way about Regina at times.

Regina pointedly ignores Phoebe and Sarita as she places her hands on Lacey's shoulders and looks Lacey in the eyes. She imparts her own brand of wisdom. "Lacey, he likes you. So, toss your hair, smile at him, throw him off his game with your angelic charms…"

Phoebe interrupts "That sounds like a sin."

Regina glances over her shoulder and counters "That sounds like a win to me."

Sarita offers her opinion. She states "Technically, that advice is not a sin, but definitely in the 'gray area' of sin. Maybe Gabriel won't mind. If Lacey can accomplish her goal and still keep being saintly, then that's all that matters. A proper 'saintly' win will override any 'gray areas' of how the win was accomplished."

Lacey is a little dizzy from the differing opinions. She just wants to get this deal out of the way. She thanks the Angels for their advice and she leaves to have a word with Doug before she has to transport to Earth.

After Lacey leaves, Sarita surmises "The poor girl doesn't stand a chance."

Regina and Phoebe turn towards the other Angel. They exclaim "Sarita!"

Regina adds "What was that pep talk all about if you are thinking all 'gloom and doom' about odds to succeed?"

Phoebe agrees. "Yeah, you don't want to jinx Lacey. Think positively."

Sarita takes a deep breath and releases it before she responds. "Hey, I want her to win, but I am realistic, too. That other team is ruthless. Our Lacey is a care bear. It is going to be a hard climb. Plus, if Danny likes her on top of that, the girl better watch out. From the last time I saw him, he looked like he would like to devour her or eat her alive."

Phoebe gasps as she is stressed over Lacey's possible temptation. She folds her hands together and says "I'll say a prayer for her."

Regina shakes her head as she sighs. "Man, why couldn't that have been my assignment? He is hot!"

Sarita and Phoebe chastise the other Angel. "Regina! You can't be thinking thoughts like that."

Regina just shrugs and gives a smile.

_**Before Lacey leaves for Earth…**_

Lacey finds Doug who is a little anxious. He goes over their plan and he tells her specifics on how they secret signals she can send when she needs his assistance.

After going over strategy for the last time, Doug expresses some concern. "Lacey, what would I do if I wasn't an angel? That's all I have ever known."

Lacey assures him. "Doug, don't worry about the bet. We have a good strategy. It is very feasible. We love our home in Heaven. We would miss everyone here. Therefore, we have no choice but to win."

Doug asks "You think that after we win this bet, that maybe you could find your family on Earth?"

Lacey shrugs as she replies "I don't know. Gabriel said that he had comforted them through the years. He had said that with my next promotion, I could visit them and comfort them myself. If I lose this bet, then I can never have that chance."

Doug looks remorseful as he apologizes. "Lacey, I'm sorry to put you in this predicament. I tried to appeal to the High Tribune to throw mercy your way…to just let me assume the whole blame of this issue regarding Rico. The Tribune said it was a valuable lesson that we each had to learn."

Doug grabs Lacey's hand and places it on his heart. He asserts "I promise to try my absolute best to make sure you don't lose your place in Heaven. You will get that chance to find your family."

Lacey smiles at her friend. She nods as she affirms "We will definitely win." She is a little unsure exactly how she would defend Rico against anything Danny tries, but is still confident. She would be confident enough for both Doug and herself.

She leaves Doug and prepares to transport to Earth.

_**Meanwhile in Hell, Danny receives his own kind of pep talk…**_

Whitney and Tyler, a blonde Dark Angel with mischievous hazel eyes, are talking with Danny.

Tyler finds the whole situation hilarious. He chuckles as he teases "I would totally hide myself in shame that I let someone from that side win, Whit. While I do understand your need to claim as many souls as you can, you spent too much time gloating with that Sweet Angel and you left a blind side open where they could steal that other soul right from under you."

He turns to glance at Danny. "Although that one Angel is a total babe though…so I can see Danny's excuse…" Tyler says with a wink in Danny's direction.

He continues "But you, Whit? Don't tell me that you like the soft, pudgy guys with glasses now." Tyler smirks as he practically sees the steam come out of Whitney's ears.

Whitney rolls her eyes. She scowls as she retorts "Ha ha. Laugh away for now. Just prepare to congratulate Danny and me when we win."

Whitney fumes "Ughh. The High Tribune should have just revoked the Life Angels claim on Rico and made them remove the protection amulet. Then, we could have quickly claimed his soul for our side instead."

Danny appeals "Calm down, Whitney. They haven't won. This game isn't over. Those Life Angels can't play on the level that we can. They won't be any real competition."

Whitney is pacing as she begins to dispense advice to Danny. She waves her hands to illustrate as she commands "Don't easily dismiss them. You haven't had much dealings with them. Pay attention to what I am telling you, Danny. You can't be swayed by the beauty and fluffiness of a Sweet Angel. They get you to start caring for them because of their silly ways and you end up wanting to protect them."

She stops pacing to stand directly in front of Danny. She is fanatical in her speech. "Trust me, I have seen plenty of Death Angels get their wings clipped all because they got mesmerized by a Sweet Angel. I can tell that you have some sort of fascination for this Angel. You have had this with each other since you were younger."

Danny insists "I can handle her. In fact, I can fluster her like a couple of years ago. Days ago, we had this connection; I can use that to my advantage."

Whitney warns "Don't let down your guard around her, Danny. Ugggh, Sweet Angels…I can't stand them! Look Danny, do our usual way of winning but amped it up….a lot! Fight dirty any way you can. You can't **physically** hurt her, but you can cause a lot of obstacles for her."

Danny is not concerned. He smirks as he shakes his head in amusement over Whitney's behavior. He confidently states "Look, Whit, it will be 'easy-peasey'. Trust me, I can charm anyone with my winning smile and personality. Besides, I am smarter than that particular Sweet Angel. You will see. Have your victory speech ready."

Danny leaves Whitney and Tyler as he prepares to transport to the assigned spot on Earth.

After Danny leaves, Tyler turns to Whitney. He questions "Do you think Danny can win?"

Whitney's mouth forms into a flat line before she shakes her head and utters "I don't know. With this Angel, things are a little dicey because Danny has had inklings of some affection for her in prior interactions. Hell, maybe Danny can use that towards his advantage."

Whitney looks over at Tyler. She asks him in return "Do you think he can do it?"

Tyler shrugs as he gives his response. "Uhmm….50-50 is the best that I can do. Danny has the necessary swagger but with a Sweet Angel…that looks like that? Even I would be tempted to let her win."

Tyler bursts into a wide smile. He continues "Okay…okay…I would still win – but I would be tempted to default…that's for sure. Only time will tell if Danny will be blinded by her goodness as well as by her beauty. It will be interesting to watch – that's for sure."

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying this short story so far. **_

_**Within this fic, you will notice some Twisted 'Easter Eggs'. For example, there are the comments about Danny winning over people with his charm (think that was from 'Fall Fest') and the 'Nah Nah Nah' phrase from 'Three For the Road.' I also threw in an Avan 'Easter Egg' from the Cambio interview – the 'easy peasey' phrase.**_

_**Thank you for your support. The concluding chapters will be posted within the next day…Dimples Valntina**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Infinity: Forever In Your Eyes Chapter Three**

_**On Earth as Good battles Evil…**_

When Danny arrives to Earth, he plots to keep Rico proceeding on the path of destruction. Sure Danny wants to win the contest of Heaven versus Hell, but he also wants to become elevated in ranks amongst the Death Angels. If he wins Rico's soul, then this will either promote him sooner or else add to his list of eternal life-to-date accomplishments. So, it's a win-win either way.

Danny is lazily lounging on a courthouse bench across from the Green Grove Police Station. He waits there for Rico, who has been jailed for several days before bail has been set and paid. Danny is confident that his plan will work. He is a little impatient to get started with his persuasion tactics for Rico.

Danny rises from the bench as soon as he sees Rico coming through the Police Station doors to exit outside. Danny smirks…until he notices an attractive brunette accompanying Rico. Damn it, it's that Life Angel. How did she beat him to Rico? Rico is talking with her. How did she become acquainted with Rico so quickly?

Lacey had inquired with Officer Riley at the Police Reception desk about Rico. The male officer was quite taken with the exquisite beauty. He had been enamored with her story of how she had been the one to stumble upon Rico's accident scene and wait there until emergency help arrived. This young lady wanted to make sure that Rico was doing well and receiving the help he needed since she knew that drinking and racing had been involved. The officer didn't know why he felt compelled to allow her to visit Rico in the Visitation area, but he did grant Lacey access.

When Rico had been summoned to the Visitation area, he was confused on why this beautiful lady would be here to see him. Wow, she had been there at the accident scene. The strange pendant, that he sported when he had been transported to the hospital, was the gift she gave him that day when he was unconscious. She said it was her gift granting him luck for a speedy recovery.

This sweet lady, Lacey, even offered him kindness. Rico had received such anger and hate the past few days from the victims' families; he is very grateful for the compassionate words Lacey gave to him. She didn't ostracize him; instead, she offered support to him. Even though Rico didn't feel worthy of her kindheartedness, he accepted it willingly. He could use a confidant and potential new friend.

This new friend even talked about ways he could start his life anew such as an Alcoholic Anonymous Program to finally control his drinking problem. Lacey even suggested that he could start volunteering for community service. Not only would it look great to the Court that he had taken the initiative to help others, he could feel better in return. Helping others could alleviate the stress in his life and allow him to really focus on the important things in life.

Perhaps it was her soothing voice, her calm demeanor, or gentle touch on his hand, but Rico feels peacefulness in her presence. Lacey convinces him that he has a second chance at being a better person. He should always wear that amulet pendant for encouragement while he is starting life as a new improved version of himself.

Shortly after that visit, Rico receives word that he will be allowed to post bail. He catches Lacey still in the police station hallways as he is released as a free man – until future court proceedings. Lacey reminds Rico that today is just the beginning of little victories for him. She has definitely uplifted his spirits. Rico leaves the Courthouse with Lacey accompanying him.

Danny sits back down on the bench and picks up his prop of a newspaper, which he hides his face behind. He wants to remain undetected as he assesses the conversation between Lacey and Rico. Danny manages to peek around the newspaper while still hiding his face. Lacey says a few words to Rico and shakes his hand. She waves goodbye to him and leaves.

Rico turns to walk towards his car in the parking lot. Danny suddenly appears by him.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Danny's first interaction with Rico is a question, aimed to force Rico to talk to the goateed stranger.

"You know her?" Rico asks.

"Yeah, I know Lacey. She's sweet." Danny uses his familiarity with the Angel's name to make Rico comfortable with talking to him.

Rico smiles as he agrees. "Yeah, she is. She was rather nice to me."

Danny squints and pretends to hesitate before speaking (as if he is reluctant to say his next words). "Ummm, look. She's a sweet soul…but she is delicate."

Rico frowns. He questions "What do you mean?"

Danny raises his eyebrows and runs a hand to the back of his head to smooth a path down his hair to the nape of his neck. He sighs and looks back at Rico. All of these physical gestures add up to give the essence of a person about to divulge something important.

Danny explains "Like I said, she is sweet and full of good intentions, but she gets her feelings hurt easily. She can't help it. She fixates on someone who may have some issues going on in his life. Lacey loves fixing someone else's problems. She becomes obsessed with it. I think it is a way to live vicariously through the other person while ignoring her own problems."

"Is she crazy? Should I be worried?" Rico asks with a slightly intimidated look on his face. He also looks somewhat disappointed at the news Danny has revealed about Lacey.

Danny grimaces slightly. He shrugs one shoulder as he lifts a hand in the air in a silent gesture of 'I don't know.'

Danny replies "She hasn't done anything dangerous yet. I just like to keep watch on her though. Look, my name is Danny. Let me give you my number. Give me a call if she bothers you. She really is a sweet person and I don't want her to get into trouble with the police. Promise me that you will call me instead of the cops when she comes around again, okay?"

Rico takes Danny's card which has a phone number on it. Rico remarks "She must mean a lot to you."

Danny gives an affable smile. He responds "Yeah. You could say that my thoughts are constantly with her."

Rico nods in understanding. He can tell that this guy is close to Lacey.

Danny thanks Rico for his time and he feigns that he is leaving. Then he turns back around to say "Oh, good to see you made bail. It's a shame that others are going to try to use you as an easy way for them to make a quick buck."

Rico frowns and asks "How did you know about my situation?"

Danny looks apologetic as he answers "Lacey…I know she feels bad about your situation. I tried to assure her that you probably have a very good lawyer who will represent you well. You know, so that you can keep your hard-earned money."

Danny expresses faux frustration. He spews "Those people want to take everything away from you. If the courts dismiss any murder charges against you, then the families are going to try to sue you in civil court for a huge settlement. That is, if you have much money left after fighting them for years in the legal system. Besides, no amount of money is ever going to bring their loved ones back."

Rico looks frightened by either prospect. He nods at Danny's prediction.

Danny glances around to see if anyone is listening to their conversation. He looks directly at Rico and says in a low voice "Look, man, if it were me, I would make sure no one gets one red cent of my money. I would start hiding it in some off-shore accounts or…." Danny looks around again before he continues. "Or I would make sure that I wasn't around to see how things are going to end – if you catch my drift."

Rico swallows and nods. He says "Well, thank you, Danny. You have certainly given me some things to think about."

Rico holds up Danny's card. He promises "If I see Lacey again, I will give you a call. Thanks for the warning."

Danny nods and turns to walk in the opposite direction away from Rico. He smirks and his eyes twinkle as he is quite pleased at how well his conversation with Rico has gone. He has foiled an enemy and planted doubt in Rico's mind. He smiles widely as he pictures the look on a certain Angel's face when she finds out that Rico isn't so influenced by her charisma the next time she sees him. Danny can taste victory already.

_**The next morning…**_

Danny anticipates the crestfallen look on the Sweet Angel's face when she sees that Rico is not a puppet for her to manipulate. In fact, he decides he wants to witness this downfall firsthand. He decides to wait for Lacey to appear outside Rico's apartment building this morning - that is, if she has the least bit of intelligence to determine where Rico lives. While possessing great beauty was a common trait amongst Sweet Angels, some of them didn't have much for brains.

"Well, well, this one actually might have some intellect." Danny murmurs to himself as he sees Lacey approach Rico's building. Danny is a little fascinated that Lacey seems to be smart.

He also notices she has a pretty soft pink, floaty dress on with a pink headband in her long, flowing hair. Lacey appeared very picturesque. Maybe some would say that she was beautiful. Too bad years ago, it was determined that Lacey would become a Life Angel. Back in that white room when they were newly deceased children spirits, Danny had assumed they would remain together always.

Danny dismisses this silly thought. There is no use recalling their shared past. Danny centers his mind to focus only on the fact that Lacey is his enemy and that he and Whitney will not be sentenced to death by losing this contest over Rico's soul.

When Lacey had awakened this morning, she gave herself a motivational talk. She would win this contest for Doug and herself. She would ignore any residual, unwanted feelings that she was experiencing due to her past affiliation with Danny. She needed this win in order to gain a higher elevation in Life Angel hierarchy. Then, Lacey could inquire with Gabriel about allowing her to visit her living family on Earth and comfort them – like he had done over the years since Lacey had died. She could 'check in' on Samuel, Judy, and Clara – without making herself known. Lacey would abide by the Angel rules. She just wanted to be around them and witness her family with her own eyes, that's all.

When Lacey spies Danny in the front of Rico's building, she becomes tense. Sure, she knew he would be around somewhere actively trying to persuade Rico towards evil intentions. She is just surprised to see Danny here…as if he is actively waiting for her – not Rico. Danny is dressed in all black: black leather jacket, black tee, black jeans, black sunglasses, and black boots.

Lacey thinks to herself _"Oooh, I get it; you're a baddie. Cue the villain music."_ She smirks a little at her internal dialogue of snarky banter. She straightens her spine, holds her head up, and walks past him – ready to ignore the other Angel. However, Danny will not be ignored.

Danny places a hand in front of Lacey to stop her progression by him. "Not so fast, Dumb Angel."

"You know what, you can drop the act. You know my name. It's Lacey. Laaa- ceeey. Either use my given name or use the phrase 'hey you', but quit calling me dumb. I am in the top of rank of the younger Angels so I am quite intelligent." Lacey proudly emphasizes.

Danny smirks at her comment as he raises one eyebrow in defiance to her statement.

At Danny's sarcastic look of disbelief, Lacey snaps "Dumb? Don't project your own inadequacies upon me."

She takes a few steps past him only to feel her hobo bag yanked behind her to pull her backwards to Danny. She utters a shriek in surprise "Ugh!"

"We weren't finished talking yet." Danny asserts as his eyes flash fire.

Lacey tugs her bag free from his grasp. Regina's words of advice comes to Lacey suddenly reminding Lacey to 'play by their own game' in order to defeat this devilish one. If Danny wants to intimidate, Lacey will go on offensive and practice some intimidation herself.

She steps closer into Danny's personal space. Danny's eyes widen a moment in surprise and then narrow as he calculates what Lacey's physical stance, so close to him, may mean.

"What? Is there to talk about? Is this the part where you try to use some scare tactic on me or issue some threat towards me. Go ahead. I won't back down." Lacey gives a steely glare as she challenges.

Danny closes the remaining inches between them by standing even closer to Lacey. Since he is a few inches taller than her, Danny leans in towards Lacey to bend his head dangerously close to hers. Lacey can see that his eyes are the color of maple syrup now. She internally processes _'Interesting that those eyes change in intensity from maple, when he is docile, to fiery copper, when he is passionate or angry about something.'_

Lacey blinks to recover her concentration as she pays closer attention to what Danny is saying.

Danny's maple gaze is alluring as his eyes seem to emit an easy warmth. His lashes flutter down to kiss his cheeks as Danny looks down towards Lacey's full lips.

He talks in a husky low voice. "Lacey…beautiful name even if it does belong to a Dum…" Danny's lashes immediately come back up as he gaze returns to Lacey's as he catches himself mid-insult.

He clears his throat and corrects his speech. "Ahem…I mean, even if the name belongs to a Sweet Angel." Danny gives a slow beguiling smile to soften his words.

Too late. Danny's slip of tongue was the means Lacey needed to break free of his devilish trick of trying to charm her. Lacey bristles as she shakes her head to rid herself of this trance that Danny has tried to place on her.

She narrows her eyes at him and warns "Stop trying to mesmerize me with your eyes. What…do you think I would be all in a euphoric stupor just because you looked at me in a certain way and tried to talk sexy to me?"

Danny gives a chuckle. He is cocky as he smirks and questions "Why are you upset? Was it something I did…or is it something you felt? I'm right, aren't I? You did feel something just a moment ago. That is why you are peeved right now."

Danny uses his index and pointer finger to illustrate as he says "Admit it, Dollface, you were 'this close' to succumbing to me, weren't you?"

He shrugs one shoulder as he looks at Lacey. "You wouldn't be the first and you won't be the last to be subjected to my charm."

Lacey objects. "Ha! That wouldn't have worked even if you weren't using predictable steps. Hmmm, I thought you would be more original than that. Let's see…how does it go? Step One, try to trick your opponent. Step Two, try to seduce your enemy."

Danny gives a small smile. His eyes are the color of amber as he locks gazes with Lacey. Danny contradicts her assessment of him. "Oh, that was just a taste. You Sweet Angels are such innocent babes. Trust me, if I were to press full-stage seduction mode upon you, you wouldn't be able to resist my charm."

Those words caress Lacey's cheek as they travel from Danny's mouth to her ears. Her cheeks warm at both his words, his proximity, and at his heated glance at her. Danny, meanwhile, is just as affected. He started out this flirtation to ruffle the innocent Angel's feathers…to make her uncomfortable and unsure of herself. However, he has misjudged something. He had not accounted that he was stirring emotions within himself by aggravating her.

Danny decides to take back command of the situation. He decides to verbally attack. He fixes his face to a look of disdain. He steps back and looks up and down at Lacey. He says "Who am I kidding? A Dark Angel would never waste his time with the likes of your kind. You and your ilk are nothing but silly Life Angels – all cotton candy and fairy dust."

"How dare you…" Lacey begins.

Danny interrupts "Oh, I dare. You know what else? You're nothing but a Dumb Angel with a dumb name…what kind of name is Lacey anyway?"

Lacey bristles at the attack on her name. "I'm not surprised that you lied about liking my name a few minutes ago. You are showing your true colors now."

"Yeah, well, Dumb Angel, you'd better stay out of my way." Danny threatens.

"Again, you are showing your true colors. For you to go on attack like this, means that you are feeling threatened. Hmmm, how is it gonna look that a mere Sweet Angel took down the big bad wolf? You feel that death sentence beating at your door and you are running scared."

At Danny's narrowed gaze, Lacey knows she has touched a raw nerve. She continues and steps closer to him. She looks him directly in the eyes as she clearly states "Threaten all you want. You want to pretend that you have the situation under control. You and I both know that is not true."

With those words, she turns and leaves Danny who yells out "Hey, Angel, let me know how well it goes for you with Rico. Are you so sure that he believes in you? You know humans are even more fickle than stupid Life Angels." He laughs spitefully.

Lacey hurries along to the inside of Rico's building . She decides to revel for a moment that she feels confident after her standoff with Danny. She even thinks "Regina would be very proud." Still, she recalled Danny's laughter outside…she is curious about his comment.

_**Less than one hour later…**_

When Lacey comes back outside, she is furious. Danny has tried to undo all the good foundation she had established with Rico. Danny has alluded to Rico that Lacey needs some type of psychiatric help for an obsession to involve herself in other people's lives. She had spent the last forty minutes trying to reverse Danny's damage to her reputation. Lacey believes she has repaired most of that damage and earned Rico's trust again.

She will determine how Rico feels when she talks to him again in two days. Lacey doesn't want to seem stalkerish by appearing the next day in Rico's life. She is confident that her amulet will protect him. All she has to do is keep watch over Danny to thwart anything that he may try. Speaking of that devil, she needs to confront him over what he has done…

She spots him waiting outside – probably waiting to gloat how he interfered with her plans. They get into a heated argument. Finally, Lacey has had enough. She stalks off. Danny pursues her. She yells back for him to stop following her. He still wants to argue with her. Lacey picks up her pace – walking very fast towards the corner of the block where she wants to cross over to the other side of the street. She wants to escape this devilish pest.

Lacey doesn't see the approaching truck round the corner of the block just as she is about to step in its path. She freezes as she hears the vehicle's horn blow. She sees the truck and hears the squeal of its brakes. The truck swerves at the same time Danny pushes Lacey out of the way.

The truck driver realizes that he has avoided an accident, but he doesn't check on the two people on the ground. He keeps driving past them.

Danny has taken the brunt of the fall with Lacey landing on top of him. Both angels are panting heavily and Lacey is trembling with shock. She braces her hands on Danny's chest, but doesn't move from her position atop him - as she is still coping from the fear of almost being hit.

Danny reaches up to palm her face gently. He asks "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

His other hand brushes debris from Lacey's hair. His face shows such care and concern. His voice is tender and soothing. His mouth is parted and Lacey is mesmerized by his mouth and his amber-colored eyes.

She panics. She must place some distance between them. Lacey looks away from his concerned gaze. She tries to pull back from his touch as she looks down. There is blood. Danny's jacket is ripped…blood in on that shoulder. He must have hit something sharp in the road when he saved her by taking the most impact from that collision with the pavement.

Lacey brushes Danny's hand aside as she inspects him. She exclaims "You're hurt. Let's get you to your apartment to clean the wound."

Danny is limping somewhat but with Lacey's help, they slowly manage to get back to Danny's apartment. Danny is on the sofa sleeper with his leg elevated since his ankle is throbbing. Lacey has placed a cold pack on it to help.

Danny is looking at Lacey while she is removing blood from his shoulder with a damp cloth. Then, he watches as she applies a bandage to his wound. Lacey is steadily complaining how he wouldn't have been hurt if he had just let her leave.

She states "Thank you for saving me, but you shouldn't have been trying to hound me and follow me. There, I am finished. Your wound should be healed by now since you are an angel. However, it seems as though our powers are weakening the longer we stay here on Earth. With that bandage, maybe you will soon heal."

Danny is unable to say anything. He observes Lacey's appearance. He notices that Lacey's face is dirty and her hair is messy from the fall. However, he sees her beauty in that moment. Not just her physical beauty, but her beauty in caring for her enemy.

Danny feels that he is in danger. He needs to do something drastic to change the mood in this room. He decides to be sarcastic.

He smirks as he says "Don't think that this nursing act is going to persuade me to let you win…you won't make me change my feelings."

Lacey becomes frustrated. She states "Would you shut up! Contrary to your Eternal side, my own side likes to do things for others. My caring for you right now is called 'being compassionate'. So, shut up and let me do my job!"

Lacey continues muttering "Although frankly, you don't deserve compassion…arguing with me, following me. Your getting yourself hurt is justice."

Danny notices that his heart is beating quite fast. He thinks he is dying; he is not used to what he is feeling right now. He clutches his tee shirt as he places a hand to his chest.

Lacey notices his movement. She asks "What is it? Are you hurt there, too? Let me see."

Danny shakes his head. He should be saying another sarcastic comment; he momentarily cannot find the words to speak.

Lacey is concerned and grabs at the area Danny is gripping. She lifts up his tee shirt. She inspects at the area. She touches his chest. She responds "I don't see any cuts or scrapes, but your heart is beating fast."

Lacey's hand stops over that beating heart…she is mesmerized at how fast it is beating. She recognizes that now her own heart is beating fast – almost in sync to Danny's. She also begins to feel attraction for him while her hand is resting on that muscled chest. Lacey gasps and quickly snatches her hand back.

That action pulls Danny out of his reverie. He hastily pulls his shirt down and snaps at her. "What are you doing? Trying to get me to lower my guard around you? I don't need your help anyway. Besides, if I hadn't tried to help you, I wouldn't have even gotten hurt."

That makes Lacey say abruptly "Well, you are welcome. It looks like you will live. I will toss away these things. Next time, stay out of my way or else I will just leave you out there to your own defenses…weak and helpless." It hurts her to say that but she must distance herself. She stands to leave him.

Before Lacey can fully leave Danny's apartment, he yells a remark at her. "Look, you'd better stay out of my way. Last warning. No holds barred competition this time. Believe me, kid, I am going to bury you."

Lacey slams the door on his remark.

When Lacey arrives at her apartment, she paces the floor as she chastises herself for being kind to Danny. He didn't deserve her kindness. She was also angry at herself for being attracted to him. Why couldn't she maintain emotional distance around him? She wanted these feelings to go away.

Lacey does some meditational breathing to calm herself. On impulse, she decides to tests her angelic powers. Perhaps she can make her wings appear. They appear, but only for a short time. Her powers are fading rapidly the longer she is on Earth. She goes to bed but sleep eludes her for a long while.

_**In Heaven…**_

Sarita, Phoebe, and Regina are watching the interactions between Danny and Lacey.

Phoebe is romantic. She sighs dreamily and says "Did you see that? Wasn't that the cutest? Do you think Danny is falling for Lacey?

Sarita is acerbic. She counters "Do you see that Lacey might fall for him instead? That Angel saved herself at the very last minute – only because he used anger to diffuse a very heated moment. Ugh, it's too bad that we can't interfere."

Regina is impish. She declares "If that was my competition, I might be tempted to have a little fun with him before I win the contest."

Sarita and Phoebe both scold "Regina!"

Regina raises her eyebrows as she gives a shrug. She questions "What? I am just being honest."

Sarita retorts "Your honesty is revealing that your Sainthood needs some working on."

_**In Hell…**_

Tyler and Whitney have been watching today's interactions with Danny and Lacey, too.

Tyler warns "Whitney, SOS. It's too bad we can't give our boy a pep talk. He pulled it out at the end, but it was close. He is finding it hard to fight his attraction to Lacey. Although if I was in his shoes, I would probably react the same way. That Angel is beautiful and her sweetness is very appealing."

Whitney is worried. She chants "Come on, Danny. You can do this. Get your game face on!"

_***Lovely Readers, please continue to Chapter 4, the conclusion of the fic.**_

_**I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. How will it all end? Just one more act in the story…DimplesValentina**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Infinity: Forever In Your Eyes Chapter ****Four (Conclusion)**

_**Two days later**__** after Danny and Lacey's encounter with the truck**__**…**_

Danny is assessing his wound in the bathroom mirror. It finally has healed but there is a remaining scar. Even his healing properties are affected by being on Earth for far too long. He flexes his muscles call up his wings. The dark wings appear for a moment and then disappear. He tries again; the same result occurs.

Danny curses at his lack of power to summon his wings for more than a minute or two. He looks at his scar and curses again. He pumps his arms and beats his chest…he is trying to get into a battle mindset. Danny repeats the mantra 'dumb Angel' in the mirror several times.

When he arrives at Rico's job for a fake impromptu encounter with him, Danny notices that Lacey is exiting Rico's office building. She pointedly ignores Danny and goes to sit on the low bricked wall outside of the building. Danny saunters inside and learns that Rico is absent from work because he is sick.

Danny walks back outside and goes over to the place where Lacey is sitting. He decides he will verbally antagonize her…anything to get Lacey to say things that will make him angry at her. Then, his anger will work to his advantage and frustrate her in return. He needs her emotional equilibrium rattled.

Lacey doesn't seem surprised that Danny has come to sit beside her. Before Danny can say a sarcastic remark, Lacey asks him an unusual question. "Are you happy ushering death all the time?"

Danny frowns but he answers "Yes."

He flips the question back to her as he asks "Aren't you sick of being happy, flighty, and overjoyed all the time?"

Lacey shakes her head and responds "No, it makes me happy to help others. It fills me with such a good feeling. It is euphoric…angelic…the BEST feeling." Her voice emits such joy. Danny is mesmerized by how Lacey's face is glowing and he notices her dimples and her sparkling eyes.

Danny shakes his head; it must be a trick that the Sweet Angel is using. Of course, these kinds of angels are beautiful…that's how they 'con' people into their way of thinking.

Danny knows this. As one of the most beautiful Angels of Death, he uses his own beauty to 'con' people. He surmises Lacey must use this trick, too.

He rolls his eyes as he thinks "_Who names an Angel a dumb name like 'Lacey' anyway?"_

Danny has always thought that – all his Eternal life – whenever he encountered her. How did she get a name like that? His own name is majestic. Daniel…but he changes it to a more dangerous sounding 'Danny'. Regardless of this Sweet Angel's name, Danny could never dispute the fact that Lacey was beautiful.

While Danny is lost in his own thoughts, Lacey realizes that she always thought that Danny was alluring and very 'easy on the eyes' whenever she encountered him. However, she has always been leery of him because he was the Eternal enemy and his kind would always employ manipulative tactics.

Lacey feels she can hear Sarita in her head even now advising "_Keep your eye on the prize. Block out his manipulations. Nothing is real that he says or does. He is a charmer. You should say 'I rebuke you' and that should fight off some of his spell."_

Lacey repeats this silently to herself while Danny chants his own internal rebuking incantation. They both sit silently there on the bricked wall for a while…each reluctant to leave.

_**By the sixth**__** day…**_

Both the Sweet Angel and the Angel of Death have fallen in love with each other. Yet, Danny and Lacey hide that love from each other. It stings too much to admit it with this contest of Rico's soul hanging between them. However, neither really wants to win – at the destruction of the other one. In fact, Lacey is fine about losing because her loss means that Danny will still live. Yet, she feels a little guilty that she should be more focused on saving Rico's soul.

Little did Lacey know that fate would deem that Danny won the contest on the seventh day. Rico had chosen to skip town, escaping to Mexico with as much of his assets as he could liquidate. He left so that he would not have to face the consequences of an upcoming trial and the very real probability of paying civil court lawsuit settlements. However, Rico could not escape his destiny. Once in Mexico, he dropped dead from a sudden heart attack while he was on the beach. It was a rare occurrence for someone so young.

When Lacey had arrived at Rico's apartment, she notices that Danny is awaiting her outside Rico's door. She looks at him and knows that Rico is not inside.

Danny shakes his head at her unvoiced question. He swallows hard and states "He's gone. Rico took my advice and left the country. He left this behind." Danny holds out the protection amulet to Lacey. She looks at the amulet and takes it with slightly shaky fingers.

Danny offers his regret to her. He says "I'm sorry."

"I guess you were right after all. Rico was never slated to go to Heaven." Lacey replies.

She feels a myriad of emotions: helpless that Rico's soul could not be saved, relieved that Danny will not be punished by death, and grief since she will lose her Heavenly home forever. Moreover, she won't have that opportunity to directly comfort her Earth family (as Gabriel had promised). She feels as if she has lost her parents all over again – the same sorrow she felt when she had discovered that she was in Heaven, without her family, because she had died on Earth at age five.

Lacey begins walking to the park near Rico's apartment. Danny walks with her in silence. Danny won, but he wasn't happy about that victory. The previous day, his mind had been swayed by Lacey's belief that Rico could really want redemption and was prepared to be accountable for his actions.

This morning, Danny was fully prepared to lose. He had resolved himself to be happy about Lacey winning. His loss would mean that she could still live in Heaven as an Angel. Danny had started to fall in love with her; it wasn't lust after all like he had originally thought. His heart had dropped when he had arrived a few minutes before Lacey to encounter an empty apartment – without Rico.

Now, Lacey would be sent to Earth. She would have her Heavenly memories wiped away. Other memories will be implanted in her to help her cope with life on Earth. Danny is sad that even if he seeks her out on Earth, Lacey won't remember him.

When they arrive at the park and stop walking, Lacey turns to Danny. She has tears in her eyes as she says "Danny, at least you won't die. That's all that matters." She has a tear flowing down her cheek. He wipes it away. A few more come down.

Danny gently chastises "Stop it."

Lacey's hand reaches up towards Danny's cheek. He is crying and he doesn't even realize it. Danny holds Lacey. They kiss tentatively…they kiss again – this time more exploratory. It is the most exquisite of kisses. When they part, Lacey smiles and strokes his cheek.

She pauses suddenly as she feels something. She gives a tremulous sigh. She tries to be brave as she says "Oh, it seems that it is time for me to report back to Heaven." Danny feels profoundly sad to see her go. Lacey knows she must transport back to Heaven to receive final judgment for Doug and herself.

She quickly says what she must to Danny. "I don't know what is the saddest: leaving you or never being able to remember you. I don't want my memories of this time to leave me. I want you to know that I will try to remember you for as long as I can. But in case I fail, I hope you remember me sometime…remember our time on Earth." Lacey stops as her throat becomes too clogged to continue.

Danny grabs her hand as he leans towards her face with a desperate look in his eyes. He vows "I will. I will always remember you…no matter how far…I will never forget you."

"Good" is Lacey's whispered reply. She gives a ragged breath. She manages a smile for Danny. She says "Goodbye." She turns to walk away, but Danny grasp is firm on her hand.

Lacey looks down at that hand. She remembers that tight handhold from when they were five – in that white room where she and Danny were being separated. Today, Danny is holding her hand just as tight that day. This time, there would not be an angel to tug them each away in the opposite directions. This time, they must find the courage to walk away themselves. Danny seems reluctant to let go. Lacey must be strong for both of them.

She pulls up his hand, still clasped to hers, and gives his hand a soft kiss before she lowers it again. Lacey looks Danny straight in the eye. Her heart skips a beat as she notices his eyes are that soft amber color she loves. She smiles as she pulls away. She gently says "I must go."

This time, Danny reluctantly releases her hand. Lacey fights the tears as she performs the same type of goodbye – as they shared when they were young in that white room. She gives Danny her brightest smile as she walks away from him while waving goodbye.

He recognizes that little salute – echoing back to that moment, years ago, in the white room. Danny manages a smile back and he walks way in the opposite direction as he waves goodbye. They each continue to look at each other while walking away and waving – just like so long ago. They continue this until they each transport to their specific destinations.

This will be the last mental picture they will have of each other. Danny knows that he will always remember this particular Sweet Angel called Lacey. Lacey…Danny thinks to himself that Lacey is the most beautiful name in the world.

_**In Heaven…**_

Judgment has been passed down. Doug and Lacey have their Angelhood removed and have been sentenced to Earth in the human form. They are equipped with human money and clothes. They will be transported to Green Grove, New York to begin their new lives. They will have intellect, but they won't remember their time as Angels. They will only have memories of being human.

Lacey will miss Heaven and her friends here. Her Angel dream team is sad and cry at Lacey's dismissal. Sarita, Phoebe, and Regina gather around Lacey and hug for one last time. They wish her well in her new life.

After Lacey and Doug leave Heaven, the Life Angels vow to make Lacey's life on Earth pleasant. They reason that maybe they can find a sweet human to pair Lacey with - once her heart has healed over Danny.

Phoebe moans "Poor Lacey. She is experiencing heartbreak…sooo saaaddd."

Sarita tries to comfort her by saying "She is human now. So, her heartbreak won't register the way it would when she was still an Angel. While Lacey may now feel some sadness, she won't know why she feels that particular way. We will watch over her. Meanwhile, let's give Lacey and Doug a friend so that Lacey won't be so sad."

Regina gripes "That darn Danny."

Sarita and Phoebe gasp and utter together "Regina, you said a bad word."

Regina doesn't care. She repeats it. "Darn, darn, darn." A day, like today, is just cause for using a bad word.

_**On Earth…**_

Lacey is mostly a happy person but sometimes, she feels some pangs of sadness that she can't explain. She tries to find a reason for these feelings but no explanation comes to her. Inexplicably during these times, there is something that quickly captures her attention and then she is happy again.

She and her roommate, Doug, find employment at Maria's Diner. Lacey works as a waitress while Doug works as a cook. There is some adjustment at first. However, soon Lacey and Doug learn their positions well. That's mostly due to a waitress there, Sandra, who takes Lacey and Doug under her guidance. Sandra was the lady who put the Help Wanted sign in the diner's window that day as Lacey and Doug were walking by.

Sandra was the human who the Life Angels placed in Lacey's life as a friend for Lacey and Doug. Actually, Sandra is a former Angel, too. Sarita, Phoebe, and Regina keep watch over Lacey. Nonetheless, they do feel better since Doug and Lacey seem to be acclimating well to life on Earth.

One day while collecting souls, Sarita encounters Danny, the Dark Angel. Danny asks her about Lacey. He inquires where Lacey is on Earth. At first, Sarita is reluctant to provide information, but she sees Danny is genuine in his feelings for her. Who knew that Dark Angels could feel love? Sarita rationalizes that it would not hurt to share information about Lacey. Besides, Lacey is on Earth and Danny is in Hell, literally and figuratively.

_**In Hell…**_

Danny was congratulated on his win and received a promotion. Previously, he would have gloated at the recognition. Conversely, this time his victory left a bitter taste in his mouth. Inside, he felt too hollow to enjoy the win. He still performed his duties, but the spark had gone out of his spirit.

Today, Whitney has come to Danny's living quarters to check on him. He is sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms resting on his legs. He is staring at a spot across the room. His thoughts are elsewhere. He still has the same unhappy countenance that he had when Tobias told him and Whitney that judgment had been done: Doug and Lacey had left Heaven and transported to Earth for good.

When Whitney asks him to share his thoughts, Danny expresses his desire for the one he is missing. He would have loved to return to Earth with Lacey.

Whitney states the obvious. "Danny, anyone who leaves Heaven or Hell and is allowed to live on Earth, suffers the same type of loss. Are you prepared for that? If you leave this place, Danny, your memories of everything, including Lacey, will be gone, too. Your angelic memories will not exist."

Danny is frustrated as he hits his fist against the side of the bed. He rationalizes "Maybe if Lacey and I are in _physically_ in the same place, the feelings will come back to us. Our connection has been strong throughout the years as Angels. Surely that will translate the same way on Earth. Then, Lacey and I can start over again – even without any shared memories. I will take that chance. I'm miserable without her."

Whitney tries to cheer him as she bumps her shoulder against his. She reminds "Hey, isn't misery part of our shtick?"

Danny doesn't respond. He just looks down at the ground as he mourns for different circumstances. He can't think of any escape that he can hatch in order to be reunited with Lacey on Earth.

Whitney gives a deep sigh as she glances away from Danny. She speaks without looking at him. "Okay…what if I knew of a loop hole you could use to possibly send you to Earth for good?"

Danny looks up. His face shows confusion as he asks "What? Are you serious? How?" He is dumbfounded on how this situation could be fixed by anything.

Whitney grabs his arm as she wants Danny's full attention. Her green eyes are stern as she states "If I help you with this thing, then you better make good on getting the girl. There can be no indecision…no reversal once things are put into motion."

Through Whitney's influence, Danny is allowed to return to Earth as a human. Whitney forfeited her promotion in exchange for Danny to become a human. She figures she will have future opportunities since she is one of the best soul collectors. Besides, a few other Death Angels owed her favors. Those favors, combined with her forfeit, was enough to guarantee Danny's way out of Hell.

Danny is transported to Earth in Green Grove, New York, with some money and clothing. He finds modest shelter and soon starts working at Maria's Diner, where he strikes up a friendship with two of the workers there: Lacey and Doug. Although Danny is unaccustomed to cleaning and cooking, he is a quick learner. He also finds that he loves the hot heat of the kitchen.

Lacey finds her vision often straying to the dark-haired newbie whenever she works at the diner. Sure Danny is attractive, but he is actually very nice as well. He hasn't hit on her (like some of the customers). He has even intercepted the more arduous advances of those customers and protected her against them. He has been a gentleman and actually a good friend to both her and Doug.

Lacey feels an instant attraction to him. He seems just as smitten with her. Day by day, Lacey finds that she wants to be more than friends with him. Unbeknownst to her, Danny is beginning to feel the same.

Little do the former Angels know, but Whitney, the Death Angel, has been interfering on her side to cause sexual chemistry and some compromising situations. (Hey, she had to have a little fun didn't she?) Besides, Danny and Lacey did make a very striking couple – even Whitney had to admit that. Furthermore, Whitney wanted Danny to get his 'dream girl' especially since he had given up the wild times of being a Death Angel.

Actually, the former Angels on Earth have some unsuspecting additional help from the Heavenly side as well. Phoebe, ever being the romantic, ensures the flowers in floral shops and grocery stores appeal to Danny – so much so that he is compelled to buy a little bouquet for Lacey…every week.

Regina, being flirty, places a few objects in Lacey's walking paths in order for Lacey to lightly trip and for Danny to catch her - stopping her fall. (Regina figures this will cue more protectiveness from Danny. Besides, it gives him an excuse to hold Lacey and what man doesn't like to rescue a damsel in distress? Regina smirks at her slyness.)

Sarita's part? Although she loathes to interfere or change any course of history, she was the most instrumental of all. Sarita smirked when Danny became very interested in the Classifieds ad which described a diner that needed additional service help. If anyone questioned her motives, Sarita would say the implanted thought was just so she could keep watch over all the Angels in one spot, that's all. Her, a romantic? Puh-leese. Phoebe and Regina could believe in all that nonsense.

With the natural connection triggered, as it had continuously throughout their eternal lives, Danny and Lacey formed a very close human bond which developed into a relationship. Many months later, the duo would admit to feeling a little _déjà vu_ at times when they first met and then sporadically whenever they did certain activities together.

A thought pops into Danny's head (planted by Whitney). He smiles and says "Sometimes it feels like we have known each other for much longer. Maybe we met in another lifetime?"

Lacey smiles as she nods her head in agreement. Sometimes Lacey does wonder why she has such a deep connection in such a short time with Danny, but she feels that maybe a Guardian Angel is watching over her. After all, she has special people in her life like Danny and Doug. Also, just last week, she met the most charming couple, Judy and Samuel Porter, in the diner. They had become the diner's new bakery vendors to supply desserts weekly.

The couple had complimented Lacey's dimpled smile. They had stated that Lacey reminded them of the daughter they had lost long ago. That remark had touched her heart. Lacey looks forward to the next week when Sam and Judy will bring the diner's weekly baked goods order. (In Heaven, Senior Angel Gabriel is quite pleased that his little interference had worked so well.)

_**Months later…**_

The months speed by ushering in changes. Doug acquires a girlfriend. The Porters invite Lacey (as well as Danny and Doug) to holiday dinners since the trio have no family nearby. They meet the Porter's daughter, Clara, who has an instant connection with Lacey. The Porters eventually ask Lacey, Doug, and Danny to consider them as an adoptive family - to celebrate with them anytime.

A few weeks later, Danny asks Lacey to marry him – a year to the day when he first met her at the diner. Lacey says 'yes'. The couple seal the answer with the sweetest kiss.

From Hell, Whitney is pleased that her efforts have been successful in Danny reconnecting with Lacey. Now, if only she can find some Death Angel for herself – maybe that rascal, Tyler.

From Heaven, three Life Angels have been witnesses to the proposal. Phoebe dots her watery eyes with her angelic robe. She heartily sighs as she blubbers "Don't you just love a good love story?"

Regina puts her arm around Phoebe and places her head against Phoebe's as she sighs and agrees "Yeah."

Sarita has her arms folded as she gives a single word response "Umph…"

Then she smirks as she looks down upon the couple on Earth. Secretly, Sarita is pleased. Lacey has always been her favorite and Sarita is happy that Lacey found love. Of course, Sarita won't actually admit anything...she has a reputation to uphold – after all.

_Lovely Readers, thank you for reading. I really appreciate the love and support you have shown to all of my fics. I hope you enjoyed this short story. It was meant to be all 'warm and fuzzy'._

_The 'Easter Eggs' in Chapters 3 and 4 were the quotes 'You and I both know that is not true' (from the tv show Twisted) and 'black jacket…black tee…black sunglasses..' (from Kylie or Avan's Instagram video where Kylie was describing what Avan was going to wear to a Kanye West concert)._

_Normally, I am not inspired by a story/drama to write my Twisted fics – other than the tv show Twisted itself. Instead, I am usually inspired by a genre, a key phrase/concept, or a particular profession. Then, I brainstorm around that idea to create my own work using the Twisted characters. This fiction had a different inspiration._

_This story was inspired by a K-drama The Secret Angel (_시크릿 엔젤 ). _I__ saw this almost a year ago and__ liked the dynamic of having a sweet angel versus an angel of death. Below, I will mention the __exact __scene that inspired me to write this fic. I used the angel idea and captured the sweetness of that scene as a premise for my work and put my own interpretation on the story and on that particular scene (writing my own dialogue, angel meeting/conflict, circumstances, additional characters, angel history, and nuances) to fit a 'Twisted/Dacey' AU. _

_**K-Drama differences versus my Interpretation:**_

_The k-drama had the 2 angels competing over a human's soul in which the failure equals the death of one of them. Also, the k-drama had a quadrangle romance and both the human and the Death Angel fall in love with the Sweet Angel - with the Sweet Angel returning the feelings for only one of them. (Even in the drama, I would have gone with the opposite choice…lol)_

_Unlike the k-drama, I wanted only one of the 'guys' to fall in love with the Sweet Angel. Contrary to the k-drama, my angels are the love story and thus, the endgame. Also, my angels have a history together whereas 'The Secret Angel' ones had no reference of each other in the past. My angels have far more interactions with each other than the k-drama did. _

_I also don't have my human as a good person worth saving. Really, my human was just a means to bring my angels together and to force them to constantly interact with one another. _

_My angels are much smarter than the k-drama (especially my girl angel here is not naïve – it's our Lacey, after all). My angels' contest over the human has different stipulations (as well as a different winner of it) than the original premise. The goodbye scenes are completely different. Mine definitely pulls more at the heartstrings. _

_The k-drama had no side-kick angels helping the competing angels. My inclusion of additional angels was the way I could include some of the Twisted gang in the fic: some supporting Team Lacey and some supporting Team Danny._

_Besides the angel versus angel premise, my one "Easter egg" shout-out to the k-drama The Secret Angel was the scene in which the Angel of Death is hurt and the Sweet Angel has to help him. This is the revelation point where the dark angel discovered he was developing feelings for the sweet angel via his strong heartbeat. Actually, this was the k-drama scene that 'spoke' to me and inspired me to write my own fic incorporating a similar scene. _

_Oh, I did like the angel's wings being the color of their 'soul' – white for purity and black for obscurity/evil. So, I did make sure my angels kept this as part of their persona – although I used these signature aspects for different purposes (like the scenes I created of the angel wing-standoffs whenever they disagreed immensely). _

_Other than that, the rest is mine…my own spin on the tale with a lot of Dacey goodness thrown in and some added twists/turns. I hope you enjoyed my interpretation._

_Oh, if you get a chance to check out the k-drama on dramafever dot com, viki dot com, dramafire dot net or (youtube may have it as well). Yes, the k-drama is 10 episodes, but the guys are cutie-cuties. The Sweet Angel is also very pretty and very sweet – so you see why both guys fall for her. (Although, ol' girl isn't the sharpest tool in the box…lol) If you do get a chance to view the drama, let me know how you like my story versus the drama – since they are __drastically__ different from each other._

_Oh, the next updates for me over these next are 'Blurred Visuals' and 'After the Burn' (updated by the end of the weekend) and then 'The Break', and 'Prime Recognition' (updated during the following week) in that order. Thank you for your continued patience._

_Again, thank you for reading. Please continue to support all Dacey fanfic writers. While they do create fiction that they like, the writers wholeheartedly appreciate when you take the time to read their work._

_P.S. As I stated before, I got the title from the very wonderful Minneapolis band, Mint Condition. It is their song __**"Forever In Your Eyes"**__. One of the lines has the words 'love infinity' so that is how I developed the title of this fic. Please be sure to check out the song on youtube. You will love it._

_I have provided the lyrics to the song below:_

"_It came unannounced._

_This feeling I feel for you._

_I had to know was it what you felt too._

_Not through your words but the way that you looked at me told me just how._

_How much you really care._

_So don't you try and hide your feelings cause it's so very plain to see._

_(I can see forever) Forever in your eyes._

_(In your eyes)_

_Just let your heart faithfully guide you._

_Guide you to love infinity._

_(I can see forever) Forever in your eyes._

_(In your eyes)_

_Here we are._

_Baby the time is right._

_Now there's no doubt what the feelings right._

_So just say the word cause I'm in it much too deep to turn away._

_So please say you'll stay._

_So don't you try and hide your feelings cause it's so very plain to see._

_(I can see forever) Forever in your eyes._

_(In your eyes)_

_Just let your heart faithfully guide you._

_Guide you to love infinity._

_(I can see forever) Forever in your eyes._

_(In your eyes) Forever in your eyes._

_Aww yeah._

_I can see forever in your eyes._

_Ahh yeah._

_Do I wanna hold you?_

_Your head on my shoulder._

_With you, I'll never tire._

_We'll take it higher and higher._

_Do I wanna hold you? (I wanna hold you)_

_Your head on my shoulder. (Lay your head on my shoulder)_

_With you, I'll never tire. (I'll never tire)_

_We'll take it higher and higher. (Oo oo baby)_

_I'll never hurt you baby._

_I'll never be untrue._

_All my hopes and dreams, I realize that they're with you, baby._

_I'll never leave you sugar._

_I'll never leave your side._

_Our love is here forever._

_I can see it in your eyes._

_Do I wanna hold you?_

_Your head on my shoulder._

_With you, I'll never tire._

_We'll take it higher and higher._

_Do I wanna hold you?_

_Your head on my shoulder._

_With you, I'll never tire._

_We'll take it higher and higher." - __**Mint Condition**_

_**Continuing to spread the love of Dacey…DimplesValentina**_


End file.
